


Little Ghost

by ilovewolves1316



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver Ben, Caregiver Klaus, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, bottles, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovewolves1316/pseuds/ilovewolves1316
Summary: When Luna dies in a car crash, she expects to go straight to heaven, you know, where most people go when they die. What she doesn't expect is her to stay at the site of her crash scene, feeling a tug lead her ghostly form to meet a stranger,along with their dead brother, claiming they can communicate with her.*Contains ageplay, don't like don't read :)
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Kudos: 14





	Little Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Umbrella Academy work so don't be too harsh lol, comments and advice are greatly appreciated because I'm having trouble figuring out what I want to do with this plot, so feel free to leave some suggestions, or we could chat over discord!

Luna's frame was glitchy, all she could see was a blue hue surrounding her body as she seemingly floated towards the pull tugging her into something. She look back at the car crash scene, shivering in fear at the sight of mutilated corpses surrounding the burnt and twisted metal of the car she had just died in. 

The pull that was tugging her body felt like the sensation of drifting toward something that was solid. Looking down at her body that she could no longer feel, bloody mess of guts spilling out onto the untouched alley floor, she decided to follow the aching tug, seemingly floating along, the pull a constant aching. Her eyes widen when she finds the source of the pull, turning out to be a man, scrawny like and talking in a rushed tone to another blue shadowy figure, same ghostly hue as herself.

The man who was more solid and colorful looked shaky and worn down, running a trembling hand through his hair as he rubs a hand over his sweating face. "I can't do this, Ben." He sighs to the ghost. "I can't keep this up, I'm shaking, I feel nauseous, and no one is taking me seriously." He moans, slumping against the alley wall, which Luna found quite gross. 

"Excuse me," She calls out quietly, not wanting to bring too much attention to herself, especially since she could see other ghosts, much more demented looking than herself, lingering not too far from the man. She watches the man groan, raising a skinny arm to shoo her away, while the ghostly image of Ben, she guesses, peers at her curiously. 

"Klaus, this one is different, look at her." He directs. She watches as Klaus glances at her, face paling even more, and gags. Rude. She huffs and floats closer. "I won't...hurt you." She says softly, flickering in and out of sight as she begins to feel more upset. 

"Klaus." Ben hisses softly, rolling his eyes at his brother. He gives Luna a sympathetic look before drifting closer, speaking softly. "You can change how you look you know, you just need to concentrate on an outfit you like. You probably wouldn't like how I looked when I died." He hums softly.

Luna furrows her eyebrows in confusion, looking down at herself before nodding, concentration taking over her features before her image shifted, blurring in and out of focus for a moment before she appeared in a light tye dye jacket and jeans with converse. She looks down at herself, giving Ben a grateful smile. "Thank you." 

Klaus glances over at the girl, sagging down in relief when her image appeared less gruesome. "I'm Klaus, and I can communicate with the dead, which is what I presume you are; dead." He states bluntly, scanning her up and down, face twisted up like he smelt something awful. After receiving Ben's glare, he sighs and stands up, waving his hands. 

"Alright, whatever, where did you die?" He asks softly. She regards him with a confused look, wondering how he could be so calm in these situations, but I guess he was used to it. Luna watches as he starts walking to the site of her crash, starting to follow him after a second of collecting her thoughts.


End file.
